Tucker and Jackson come in
Note Tucker: Sorry about this story, but it needed to be edit. So, don't say anything about the edit. Jackson: Just say nice thing and say what do you thing about the story. ... Heather was hoping around at the park. Someone was looking at her. ???: ...(Lick its lips) The person fly to Heather and grab her by her tail. Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Heather try to teleport, but somehow couldn't teleport. Heather: Fuck, why? The person hold her down. ???: YOU'RE MINE NOW! As the person hold her down, he/she took a bite of her left ear and bite hard her right arm. Heather ear and arm was now bleeding. Heather bite his/her right hand and the person let go of her and Heather notice that he was a demon. Heather take out her golden sword and attack him. The demon also take out his golden sword and attack her. Heather jump and jump on him/her while it try to kill her. It spin around making Heather fell out and let go of her sword. It come up to her and rise its sword. Heather: The hell man, you don't attack people and bite their ear and arm and it start to bleed! ???: Who care anyway? It time for you to die so I can eat you. Heather: Oh by the way, before I die, what's your name so I can remember who you are. ???: ...Well, since you are going to die, the name is Tucker. Heather: Wait, Tucker? Tucker: Yes, now time for you to die, bitch. Heather: WAIT! Master, it's me. Heather. I was one of your made! You were Cutter before and the Gods and Goddess father and mother have to turn you into this! Please say you remember... Tucker try to remember what happen and if he remember her or not. Tucker remember all the time he was Cutter, but now remember and drop his sword. Tucker: Oh, FUCK! (He bite his paws and feel bad what happen to Heather that he does to her.) Are you hurt? Heather: Hm, well you did bite me in the ear and arm and it look like it's bleeding bad. So, YES! Tucker: Sorry Heather. Should I take you to the-(Cut off by Heather) Heather: NO! NO! No. It's ok. I think you have done enough to me for one day. Tucker: But- Heather: No buts. I'm ok. Tucker: I'M SORRY! Heather: Sure you are. (Roll her eyes) But I will forgive you. (Hug Tucker) Tucker blushes and hug Heather back. Some of the blood from Heather ear and arm came on Tucker body. Tucker: Um Heather, some of your blood is on me. Heather pass out on the hard cold ground from the blood dipping out of her. Tucker: ...FUCK! ???: Dude, is she pass out or sleepy? Jackson was behind Tucker and Tucker turn around to Jackson. Tucker: Jackson, what are you doing here right now? Jackson: I smell blood and here I'm here. (Point at Heather) Her? Tucker: NO! Jackson: Why? Tucker: Because...(Look at Heather) I think I'm in love. Jackson: Really? Dude, you had a girlfriend and she was eated. Tucker: But this one is so...cute...really cute. Jackson: Wait, wasn't she one of your made? Tucker: How did you know? Jackson: You do know that I sometime go to your place and I sometime see her. She's always happy and smiling. What about? Tucker: You have a point there. Jackson: So, we can eat her? Tucker: No Jackson, we are NOT going to eat her. Tucker carry her up. Tucker: I don't know where is her house. Do you? Jackson: No, sorry bro. Tucker: That's ok, I'll use my spell book for now. The spell book show where she live and how to get there. Jackson: Well, we can teleport there. Tucker: Damn, look at her house, so big and huge. Jackson: Oh well. Jackson and Tucker with Heather on his arm teleport to her house and got into her living room. Tucker: Wow! Jackson: Come on, let's put her on her bed. They teleport again, but in her bedroom. Tucker lay her down. And somehow Heather get up and surprised Tucker which scare him. Heather: SURPRISE! Tucker: AAHH! Heather laugh while Jackson also laugh at Tucker. Tucker eyebrow was narrow at him. Heather: (Laugh) Sorry Master. I thought it would be funny. Tucker: That's ok. Wait, did you called me 'Master.' Heather: Yes. Tucker: Why did you? Jackson: Remember, she was one of your made which mean made called their owner 'Master' on our planet. Tucker: ...OH! (To Heather) Hey, don't call me your 'Master.' I'm just normal Tucker. Heather: Oh, ok. Jackson: (To Tucker) So, does she have any friends? Tucker: Let's see. (To Heather) Heather, do you have any friends? (Put his hands on Heather cheeks) Baby, tell me if you do. Heather: ............ummmmm, yes. Jackson: (To Tucker) Ok, I want you are a demon, but YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! Tucker: Sorry. ???: Who are you people? Tucker and Jackson look at the person who was behind them. It was Mari. Jackson look at Mari and fainted. Tucker: Jackson? (To Mari) Um, hi lady? Mari: ...aren't you Cutter? Tucker: ...I WAS Cutter, but change into this. Tucker is now my name. Mari: ......I see. Jackson gets up and kick Tucker by using 2 paws pads (Feet) and Tucker fall down. Jackson: (To Mari) HI! MY NAME IS JACKSON! NICE TO MEET YOU! (Wand his tail) Mari: (Look at Jackson tail, making back and front, wading) ......Hello, Jackson. There was a knock on the door and Heather hop to the door. Heather: (Open the door) Red? Red: Help...ME! Show with a lot of cats on Red body and they were attacking him, mostly biting him which he is bleeding bad. Heather: Awww. Come here kitty. (Snap her finger and the cat follow her) Red: You had cat? Heather: Yea, I think I have more then 200. Red: No wonder your house is so big. Tucker, Jackson, and Mari saw the cat and kitty that was coming in Heather house. Red: Thanks Heather. Heather: You're welcome Red. (Close the door) Red: What a nice cat. (Walk off) Now show with all of them in the living room, sitting on the floor, have nothing to say. Mari: ... Tucker: ... Jackson: ... Heather: ...So, how's everyone? Jackson: Fine Tucker: Great Mari: ... Heather: ...Ok, you guys need to get out of my house, nice to meet you, really. (Grab their hand and move to the door and put them outside) See ya! (When inside) Tucker: AAAAWWWWWWw. (Did a backflip and turn into a cat and walk off) Jackson and Mari teleport away. Category:Episodes